


A Friend in Need

by damedeleslac



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was for a hc_bingo entry that never got posted (real life happened), and I wanted to say sorry and thank you to Sapph, who beta'd it (and 4 others) for me.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.

 

 

 

  
A Friend In Need.

 

 

 

Dr Jason Prewitt knew better then to ask questions when you lived and worked in the Glades and someone knocked on your door in the middle of the night.  
Especially when that someone; who might be an old friend, is holding up another person, who is currently wearing green leather, has a death grip on a bow and appears to have been shot several times.

_“I don’t do house calls.”_   
_“It’s your house.”_

“He should be in a hospital.” Jason exclaimed, using the table cloth to clear his dining room table, “Why the hell didn’t you take him to the hospital?”

(So maybe he does ask questions.)

“I’m not even going to answer that.” John says calmly, as if Oliver unconscious and shot is an every day event (which, if he’s being honest, it nearly almost is), “Are you going to help or not?”  
“We are all crazy. You know that?” Jason lifted Oliver’s feet, helping to get him onto the table, “Fucking crazy, us more than him, you more than me.”  
“Ja-”  
“I might know some people.”

^^^

One of the nurses is on vacation from a larger private hospital, the other works at a veterinarians and the anaesthesiologist’s boss is a plastic surgeon with a client list that probably matches half of the Hood’s hit list.  
Jason operates cautiously and makes John stand in for one of the nurses, because she has the same blood type as Oliver and John doesn’t.

When it’s done, it’s very late (or extremely early), John and Oliver owe a lot of favours and John still has to figure out an excuse to tell the Queens.

^^^

“Kinky sex?” Jason suggests, passing John the bottle of tequila he’d retrieved from the back of a cupboard, “Motor bike accident?”  
“Both things I could’ve taken him to a hospital for.” John said, taking a mouthful of the tequila, “Hospitals have to call the cops for bullets though.”  
Jason held his hand out for the bottle. “Crazy, lucky bastard.”  
“I owe you for this. He owes you for this”  
“This is first born kid owing,’ Jason warned, “Marrying your baby sister, the last place on the life raft and both your weights in hundred dollar bills, kind of owing.”  
“I’ll mention it when he wakes up.”  
“My clinic could use the money...”

^^^

Oliver wakes up loopy, muttering in three different languages and slurring the words so much that John and Jason can barely understand the English, let alone the Russian or Mandarin. But loopy is better than defensive, especially since Jason still has little to no sense of personal safety.

“I’m not the one working as a bodyguard for a vigilante.” He countered, leaning over Oliver, “Congratulations, you beat Gotham by a month. Apparently their guy dresses up like a giant bat. But both of you lost out to Metropolis, they’re calling that one a hero and he can fly.”  
Oliver mutters something before the drugs pull him back under.  
“What did he say?” John asked.  
Jason grinned at him.   
“He called Superman a poser.”

 

 

 


	2. Two - Sylvia Van de Meer

Disclaimer: not mine, definitely not making any money off of it.

 

 A Friend in Need. 

 

 

Chapter Two - Sylvia. 

 

 

Sylvia spread out the pile of print outs Felicity had handed her, glancing every now and then at the photo of the bow that had been paper clipped to the top page. 

"Difficult." She said, looking up at her friend's expectant face. 

"You don't like easy." Felicity reminded her.

Sylvia shrugged - she really didn't.  

"Light, but solid, steady... almost indestructible?"

"Yes." Felicity confirmed, "So?"

Sylvia focused back on the pages, an idea already forming in her mind.

"I'll let you know when it's ready."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was for a hc_bingo entry that never got posted (real life happened), and I wanted to say sorry and thank you to Sapph, who beta'd it (and 4 others) for me.


End file.
